compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gachaprawn
is the Aquarium Complien. It belongs to the Metal and Water Elements. It grows into Clawbster. Appearance Gachaprawns have round heads, with one half being colored reddish pink and the upper half being a transparent dome filled with rocks and algae. The upper half is able to "pop" open to let smaller, marine Compliens swim inside. Gachaprawns have two eyes, one resembling a coin slot, and the other resembling a knob, as well as a mouth between them. Their bodies are long and red, with a wind-up key at the end of their tell, and a cream-colored underbelly. They have six arms that end in points, and their shell is often adorned with small stickers. Information The small dome on a Gachaprawn's head is used to store small marine Compliens. If a Complien foreign to the Gachaprawn's habitat shows up, the Gachaprawn will pop open the capsule on its head, and try to swim closer to a region the Complien may be native to. Although the space inside their head is small, it usually provides all the necessary food and water for a smaller marine Complien to survive, and Gachaprawns will routinely take in more plants and water when necessary. Gachaprawns themselves are a fairly adaptable species, and are found in a variety of different waters, but they are most commonly found in shallow ocean waters. However, their adaptability allows them to travel great distances to return whatever Compliens live inside their heads to safety. That being said, the journey doesn't always go swimmingly. Gachaprawns have poor eyesight, and may mistakenly take whatever is living in their head to the wrong habitat, and when confronted by a much larger predator, the Gachaprawn may release the Complien living in their head as either a source of food, or as a distraction so they can make an escape. Some Compliens, in fact, take advantage of this, specifically hunting for Gachaprawns so they can eat whatever is in their head rather than the Gachaprawn itself. Gachaprawns have pretty metallic shells anyway, and aren't all that appetizing. Habitat Gachaprawns live in small groups in shallow ocean waters, typically found off the coastlines of the Acleinian Gulf, the Swoulian Ocean, the Great Strait, and the Southern Ocean. Gachaprawns are more common in the southern hemisphere of Complanet. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Gachaprawn is derived from "gachapon" and "prawn," a word for shrimp. Design Gachaprawn's design is a combination of gachapon capsules, gachapon vending machines, and shrimp. The specific proportions of the design were chosen, as they made the design look more like a toy than an actual shrimp. Trivia *Gachaprawn's initial concept, of a gachapon capsule Complien, was conceived first, while the marine theme was added in mostly after the name "Gachaprawn" was conceived. Gallery Gachaprawn Rough Draft.png|Rough draft of design Gachaprawn Rough Sketch.png|Rough sketch of final artwork Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Metal Element Category:Water Element Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Ocean Compliens Category:Crustacean Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Herbivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens